Red Line
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: (AU/Harco) Cuando una noche cualquiera Harry Potter es empujado y acorralado en un callejón oscuro por un chico de piel palida y cabello rubio que es mas bajo que el por media cabeza piensa que inevitablemente lo van a asaltar. Claro, eso hasta que ve ese par de ojos rojos y acto seguido siente una mordida en su cuello. ¡Que bien que esto no es una de esas novelas de vampiros!...


**Red Line.**

**Summary:**_ "Cuando una noche cualquiera Harry Potter es empujado y acorralado en un callejón oscuro por un chico de piel palida y cabello rubio que es mas bajo que el por media cabeza piensa que inevitablemente lo van a asaltar. Claro, eso hasta que ve ese par de ojos rojos y acto seguido siente una mordida en su cuello. Si esto fuera una de esas novelas de vampiros se preocuparía o tal vez burlaria, pero esa clase de cosas no pasan en la vida real, claro que no. Asi que solo debe preocuparse por no contraer rabia o algo."_

**Advertencias:** AU mundo no-magico, vampiros entre otras criaturas sobrenaturales, BL (Yaoi)

**Pareja principal:** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy (Harco)

**Disclimer:** Los personajes de HP no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

Prólogo.

Era una noche despejada y libre de cualquier problema climatológico así que era extraño que las calles permanecieran casi vacías, generalmente en ese tormentoso Londres los lugareños aprovecharían el buen clima para salir a pasear. Tal vez Harry debió haber tomado esa señal para regresar a su casa, tal vez la serie de acontecimientos hubiera sido diferente de haberlo hecho así. Tal vez no.

Harry Potter era un chico moreno, de complexión deportista y con unos preciosos ojos verdes cubiertos por unas toscas gafas negras pero tal vez lo más característico de su persona era aquella curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente cubierta por varios mechones de su cabello azabache, pero eso es una historia para otro momento.

El chico llevaba varios minutos caminando, disfrutando de la briza nocturna sabiendo que aun tenia tiempo de sobra para llegar a donde debia estar. Y entonces fue cuando pasó.

Mientras pasaba por un callejon su brazo izquierdo fue jalado bruzcamente hacia el interior del mismo, habiendo perdido el equilibrio noto como la persona lo empujaba contra la pared de manera agil.

Tal vez debemos aclarar que Harry tenia un puesto como detective en la policía londinense, tenia buenos reflejos y habilidades, tal vez no le hubiera resultado muy dificil escapar de la situación o bien si se desenlazaba un combate salir victorioso pero paso algo gracioso; noto que el chico que lo habia puesto en esa situacion era mas bajo y su conexión considerablemente delgada... entonces, ¿de donde había sacado la fuerza que había mostrado?

Si, Harry estaba intrigado.

En esa fracción de segundo pudo notar la piel pálida del chico y su cabello rubio blanquecino, incluso observo algunas de sus facciones.

–¿Que haces? - preguntó finalmente sintiéndose bastante incomodo por la situacion.

El chico, que había estado mirando hacia abajo resoplo con molestia y levantó su cabeza para mirar al azabache. Fue entonces cuando Harry vio esos ojos carmesí brillando que sintió un escalofrio en su espalda y se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez ese sujeto era más peligroso de lo que en un principio pensó. Pero, pero, esos ojos bailaban como fuego, incitaban a quedarse en ese lugar para verlos por más tiempo, eran fríos y calmados, y tenían ese toque animal que lo hacia sentirse a punto de ser devorado.

—No que importe mucho pero te dire tres cosas. - hablo con voz tranquila y aterciopelada. –Una, no te va a doler en todo caso sera lo contrario. Dos, muy muy probablemente no habrán repercusiones, no te convertirás... y tres, no lo recordaras.

Sin darle tiempo a Harry de procesar aquello el joven se abalanzó contra el azabache, o más bien contra su cuello y lo siguiente que él sintió fue un par de colmillos desgarrando la piel y haciendo presión.

Harry se quiso mover, quiso proferir un grito ahogado por el dolor pero entonces ese mismo ardor despareció dejando paso a una sensación cálida, como anestesiado, difícil de describir. Tal vez se sentía como una oleada de endorfina recorriendo su cuerpo o tal vez como una descarga fría. Sea lo que fuera no importaba, se sentía jodidamente bien de una extraña y bizarra manera.

Y entonces acabo.

El chico se alejo tan misteriosamente como se había acercado dejando a Harry anonadado.

–Bien, eso sanara en un par de días. –dijo por ultimo limpiando la sangre de sus labios finos. Y se dio media vuelta para irse. Harry no pudo hacer nada porque de había comenzado a sentir terriblemente mareado así que se tuvo que apoyar en la pared que tenía al lado.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, tal y como había prometido aquel misterioso chico rubio, no recordaba nada de los últimos veinte minutos con claridad, solo imágenes borrosas y cierto ardor en el cuello. Se sentía debil y había perdido un poco de color.

¿Pero que acababa de pasar?

Se quedo un momento intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden y de repente...

Oh demonios, iba tarde. Iba tarde y Ginny le iba a hacer un berrinche por dejarla esperando en el restaurante. Entonces Harry se hecho a correr por la calle mientras a lo lejos un joven rubio lo miraba.

–Debería mantener un ojo en el por los siguientes días, solo para asegurarme de que no se convierta.- dijo para si mismo. Sus ojos fueron pasando paulatinamente de rojo a un gris tormentoso.

* * *

¡**Gracias por leer! No se olviden de dejar sus reviews~**

**Y si, ya se, vampiros, ¿hay algo más cliché? Pero nunca me había dado la oportunidad de escribir del tema así que... no tengo nada que perder a excepción de mi dignidad. **

**-Kira. **


End file.
